You
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: YeWook.. Oneshot, GS.. No Summary..


**You**

YeWook

By Kim Seo Jin

_0o0_

Warning: GS, Typos dll

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaim

Happy Reading

…..

Kau masih diam. Begitupun aku. Aku masih menunggumu buka suara sejak 10 menit yang lalu aku datang. Heran memang. Tidak biasanya kau memintaku di cafe yang jauh dari jangkauanku. Cafe ini bagus dan nyaman. Agak sedikit ramai karena diluar tengah gerimis dan lagi ini mendekati jam makan siang.

"Oppa dapat beasiswa."

Akhirnya kau berucap. Aku tersenyum, walau sedikit aneh. Ini berita bagus. Kau memang menginginkan ini sejak dulu.

"Selamat oppa. Di universitas mana?"

Aku bertanya lalu menyesap teh hijau yang sudah agak dingin. Kau diam lagi. Masih dengan ekspresi dinginmu. Aku memakluminya. Kau memang seperti itu. Dingin dan sulit berekspresi.

"UCLA, Amerika."

Gerakanku meletakkan cangkir terhenti. Mendadak tubuhku menegang. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"A-amerika..." lirihku.

Itu jauh. Kau akan pergi kesana. Ke Amerika. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

"A-apa harus disana?" aku hanya bisa bertanya sambil menunduk. Aku takut jika melihat wajahmu aku akan menangis. Hampir dua tahun kita bersama dan tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku.

"Iya."

Kau menjawab dengan dingin lagi. Aku tahu kau memang dingin, tapi kenapa kali ini terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"K-kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

Lagi- lagi tubuhku menegang. Secepat itukah?

Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Aku hanya berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku mencoba menahan rasa sesak dan air mata yang mau keluar dari mataku.

"A-apa... harus Amerika?" aku kembali berani bertanya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kau diam untuk beberapa saat, membuatku berada dalam ketakutan besar.

"Pihak sana yang merekrut dan ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus."

Kau benar. Ini kesempatan langka yang sangat bagus. Bodoh kalau kau tidak mengambilnya. Apalagi kau mendapat tanpa test apapun. Semua orang tidak meragukanmu. Kau masternya. Diusia muda, kau memiliki mimpi dan bakat serta kesempatan yang mendukung. Ditambah dengan kemampuanmu, aku sadar tidak ada yang akan meragukan kapasitasmu dalam dunia musik. Tapi entah mengapa aku sekarang membenci dunia yang kau sukai itu. Dunia yang membuat jarak kita semakin jauh.

Apa boleh aku egois?

Menahanmu disini untuk tetap bersamaku yang tanpa apa- apa ini?

"K-kapan kembali?" entah kenapa aku sering tergagap hari ini. Perasaan sesak ini menghambat proses produksi suaraku bahkan kalau tidak waras aku rasa telingaku juga bermasalah. Mendengar kata- katamu yang dingin dan menggigit.

Ini bukan musim salju. Sekarang memang sedang sering hujan. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka hujan akan begitu dingin. Kurasa para dewa yang diutus menurunkan salju salah. Mereka malah menurunkan air. Atau perputaran rotasi bumi yang salah hingga musim semi seperti ini sedingin musim salju.

"Tidak tahu... mungkin akan memulai karir baru disana."

Lagi- lagi aku tercekat. Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon? Apa ini kejutan? Tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku atau anniversary kita.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan isakan yang kini menambah beban kerjaku. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Mataku terasa panas.

Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?

Kau hebat... bakat seni _sialan_mu itu benar- benar merusak hariku dan sebentar lagi mungkin merusak hidupku.

"Semoga berhasil, oppa."

Hanya itu yang kuucapkan. Entah kau sadar atau tidak dengan suaraku yang bergetar.

Aku sadar aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu karena kau pasti tidak akan mendengarku.

Percuma...

Aku sadar posisiku. Meski kita sepasang kekasih tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah hampir dua tahun bersama. Kau yang sinis saat pertama kita bertemu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Kau yang dingin saat aku menyatakan perasaanku sekitar 4 bulan setelah bergabung di klub yang sama. Kau yang terlambat dikencan pertama kita. Kau yang tak pernah menelepon atau mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu padaku. Kau yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama temanmu daripada denganku.

Aku mempertanyakan kini, apa posisiku di hatimu? Apa punya tempat, paling tidak sedikit saja.

::

::

::

Dua tahun kemudian

:::::::::

Aku merapatkan jaketku sebelum mengambil payung disudut pintu apartement kecilku. Hari ini, sama seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, aku siap untuk bekerja part time di salah satu cafe dekat apartementku yang baru di Cheonan. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku bekerja paruh waktu disana. Shift sore sampai malam. Sehabis pulang kuliah. Tapi sekarang shift pagi sampai sore karena kuliahku sudah selesai. Tinggal wisuda saja karena seminggu yang lalu baru selesai sidang meja hijau.

Ini juga sudah dua tahun sejak kau pergi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau sekarang. Tidak pernah aku mendapat kabar tentangmu. Entah kau mengirim kabar padaku atau tidak. Semenjak hari itu sampai kau berangkat ke Amerika, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Seperti yang kau katakan, seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, kau akan ke Amerika dan aku mulai memutus segala komunikasi. Aku belajar hidup tanpamu walau sulit. Aku tidak membaca koran atau majalah serta tidak menonton berita karena aku takut ada berita tentangmu. Aku bahkan pindah apartement, dari Seoul ke Cheonan, pindah kuliah, mengganti nomor ponsel, menonaktifkan akun e-mail dan jejaring sosial. Aku tak mau dengar kabar tentangmu sedikitpun. Aku mulai belajar untuk melupakanmu. Dan sejak dua tahun lalu aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mulai melupakanmu sampai sekarang aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku memulai kalau nyatanya setiap mataku terbuka selalu ada ingatan tentangmu.

Entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untukku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu. Aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk cinta yang lain namun entah kenapa cinta untukmu masih penuh. Aku bersikap seperti seorang wanita yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya pulang dari merajut mimpi. Kekasih yang berjanji untuk kembali dengan cinta yang sama, kekasih yang memintaku untuk tetap menjaga hatiku sampai ia kembali.

Tapi kau...

Kau tidak menjanjikan padaku untuk kembali. Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjaga hatiku dan menunggu kepulanganmu. Bahkan sampai terakhir itu pun aku belum tahu seberapa berarti aku untukmu.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan sesak dihatiku. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Melirik jalanan sekitar yang masih sepi padahal sudah hampir jam 9 pagi. Ditaman yang biasanya ramai orang berjualan pun ikut sepi. Mungkin karena hujan.

Niatku untuk melanjutkan langkahku berhenti saat aku melihat seseorang yang duduk ditaman berhujan- hujanan. Apa dia gila? Apa dia orang yang tengah patah hati?

Pagi- pagi seperti ini?

Memang hujan tidak begitu deras, namun cukup panjang karena seingatku saat jam 3 malam aku terbangun, hari sudah hujan.

Aku mau mendekat. Tapi ada keraguan dihatiku. Siluetnya terasa tak asing. Bahu kokoh yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu samar terasa familiar. Meski ragu, aku mendekat. Aku tak ingin besok mendengar pria itu meninggal karena kehujanan dan lagi aku melihatnya hujan- hujan.

Aku sudah berdiri dibelakang pria ini. Memayunginya membuat kepalanya menengadah.

"Anda sedang patah hati tuan?"

Aku mencoba bertanya. Tapi pria itu tidak merespon. Dia membalik tubuhnya perlahan. Mataku terbelalak begitupun matanya.

Ini kau?

"R-ryeowookie.."

Suaramu terdengar lirih. Aku mundur dan berbalik namun secepat itu kau mencekal tanganku dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan erat, membuat payungku jatuh. Tubuhku basah karena hujan dan tubuhmu yang mendingin namun terasa hangat. Seperti ini rasanya pelukanmu?

Hangat...

Aku menangis, sedikit meronta walau jujur pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman.

"Lepaskan aku Yesung-ssi.. hiks.."

"Andwae.. hiks.. jangan menghilang lagi.. hiks.. aku bisa gila."

Aku berhenti memberontak saat mendengarmu juga menangis. Hatiku sakit.. bahkan lebih sakit saat melihatmu hanya diam.

"kumohon.. hiks.. jangan pergi lagi.. hiks.."

Bruk

Aku tersentak, pelukanmu terlepas. Kau pingsandan membuatku panik.

"Oppa.. Yesung oppa.. irreona.."

Aku mencari bantuan. Bersyukur ada seorang pria yang bisa membantuku membawamu.

Kenapa kau seperti ini?

Seharusnya wajahmu terlihat cerah dan terpampang di berbagai majalah dan televisi. Bukan wajah pucat tak terurus seperti ini.

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Memikirkanmu, membuatku tak bisa berhenti menangis.

::

::

::

Sudah satu jam berlalu. Kau belum bangun juga. Tubuhmu panas sekali. 39 derajat. Wajahmu pucat ditumbuhi rambut halus yang aku tahu kau tidak menyukai kumis atau sejenisnya. Tubuhmu kurus, bibirmu pucat dan kering, kantung matamu yang terlihat jelas.

Apa yang terjdi padamu selama ini oppa?

Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan mimpimu?

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang ini?

Aku benar- benaar merindukan pria ini, tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia semakin tampan dengan tubuh berisi tapi yang ku lihat justru kebalikannya. Ku akui dia tetap tampan, tapi kemana kharismanya yang selalu membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut? Kemana senyum dinginnya yanag malah mampu melelehkan hati siapapun?

Aku tersentak ketika mendengarmu melenguh. Aku menanti dengan cemas. Kau mengerjapkan matamu dan mulai membuka sempurna. Kau mengeryit, ku tebak pasti kepalamu berdenyut sakit. Jelas saja, kau basah kuyup. Entah sudah berapa lama kau berhujan- hujanan. Beruntung pria yang menolong tadi mau membantu mengganti pakaianmu. Dan lebih beruntung lagi tetangga sebelah apartmentku mau meminjamkan bajunya untukmu.

Kau langsung membelalakkan matamu saat pandangan kita bertemu. Aku cemas.

"Ye-yesung-ssi.. apa yang kau rasakan?"

Aku panik saat kau diam saja. aku langsung mengambil termometer dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutmu. Tanganku menyentuh dahimu dan kau masih diam saja. namun saat aku hendak mengambil teh ginseng, kau mencekal tanganku. Kau melepas termometer dan membuatnya asal diranjangku.

Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah.

"I-ini kau Ryeowookie? Y-yang tadi itu bukan mimpi kan?"

Aku hanya diam saat tanganmu menyentuh wajahku.

Panas

"I-ini nyatakan? K-kau... kau.. nyatakan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tak sanggup menjawab saat melihat lelehan air matamu keluar lagi.

Kenapa kau jadi mudah menangis seperti ini?

Kau itu orang yang dingin, tidak seharusnya menangis saat bertemu denganku.

Kau langsung memelukku dan bisa kurasakan kulit panasmu.

"kau kemana saja Wookie-ah?.. hiks.. kenapa kau pergi?.. oppa hampir gila mencarimu."

Deg

Aku tersentak. Kau mencari ku? Untuk apa?

Pelukanmu semakin erat, membuatku sedikit sesak.

"Ye-yesung-ssi... sesak.."

Kau segera melepas pelukanmu. Kau menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang dulu namun tak sedingin dulu.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seformal itu? Oppa tidak suka."

Aku mengeryit bingung namun memilih tetap diam. Aku mengambil termometer yang kau lempar tadi dan melihat temperatur tubuhmu.

37 derajat.. syukurlah sudah sedikit turun.

Aku lalu mengambil teh ginseng dan memberikannya padamu.

"ini teh ginseng.. minumlah... aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk menyiapkan bubur."

Saat aku hendak pergi, kau kembali menahanku lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "ini rumahku. Jadi bukan aku yang seharusnya pergikan?"

Kau mulai lepaskan genggaman tanganmu. Aku menolah dan melihat kau yang sedang salah tingkah.

Deg

Aku lagi- lagi tersentak.

Apa seperti ini seorang Kim Yesung yang sedang salah tingkah?

Cengiran khasmu yang membuatmu terlihat tampan dan manis.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berjalan keluar. Dipikiranku masih banyak dipenuhi tanda tanya. Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Haah.. aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mungkin bertanya tidak salah.

::

::

::

Aku memasuki kamarku dan kulihat kau tengah asyik memperhatikan poselmu. Kau mendongak, "ponselku mati."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi air putih dan semangkuk bubur, "makanlah."

Kau menggeleng lalu memperbaiki posisi dudukmu, "jawab aku dengan jujur Wook-ah. Kenapa kau pergi?"

Aku diam, aku tahu kau akan menanyakan ini, "kenapa oppa masih di Korea?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhmu, menepuk sisi kosong single bedku, "duduklah."

Aku beranjak, meski ragu, aku mendudukkan diriku dan kau langsung memelukku.

"Aku memang mendapat beasiswa itu.. tapi... aku menolaknya sehari sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu."

Aku tersentak dan menatap wajahmu yang tersenyum, "kau tidak ingat? Bahwa seminggu setelah hari itu adalah hari jadi kita?"

Aku tersentak lagi. Aku ingat dan malah aku pikir kau yang lupa.

"Oppa berencana untuk membuat kejutan.. tapi kau malah menghilang.. oppa mencarimu selama dua tahun ini Wook-ah."

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhmu erat. Airmata ku sudah menetes entah sejak kapan, "maafkan aku.. hiks.. aku bodoh.. hiks.. aku hanya takut saat itu.. hiks.. aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu pergi.. hiks.. aku.. aku hanya ...hiks mencoba..belajar untuk hidup tanpamu.. hiks.."

Kau memelukku erat. Mengusap punggungku yang bergetar hebat.

"ssshh, uljima. Maafkan oppa.. oppa yang salah. Setelah ini jangan pernah berpikir untuk hidup tanpaku ya.."

Aku mengangguk. Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. Mengecup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar kata- kata yang selama 4 tahun ini ingin ku dengar.

"Aku juga.. aku sangat mencintaimu oppa."

Kau tersenyum sebelum meyatukan bibir kita. aku sangat bahagia. Ternyata seperti ini rasa bibirmu. Hangat, lembut dan menyenangkan.

Bolehkah aku merasakannya terus?

END

Annyeong…

FF selingan.. sayang ide yang absurd ini terbuang gitu aja.

Entah Oneshot atau drabble.. review aja ya yang baca..

FFn sepi, atau memang perasaan saya aja karena jarang mampir ya?

Haha.. oke deh..

Pay- pay..


End file.
